Fallout
by Rubine Goslay
Summary: Lupin and Tonks work to defend the secrets of the Order of the Phoenix. Who can you trust in a country at the brink of war? NTRL ship. Rated R for language, mild violence. COMPLETE!
1. Odium & The Order

Writer's Note- I have other stories in the works, but this one so rudly crashed the gates. I'm new to, but passionate about the nt/rl ship. Enjoy.

Chapter One-  
  
"C'mon, Nymph, just change it. You know I like it better long."  
  
"But Marcus, I like it better short. Besides, it's too hot today for long hair."  
  
"Just for tonight, love, do it for me, please?" He leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, wafting the odor of his cigarette under her nose, which was small and pointed today.  
  
Nymphadora Tonks was at her boyfriends flat. For their one-year anniversary, it was his idea of a romantic date to have her come over and watch band practice. He talked to her while he took a break to smoke.  
  
Marcus was a short, burly man who lived on the bottom floor, in a section of London surrounded by neighbors so consumed by societal woes, that they were indifferent to the racket created by his band. He had met Tonks at a club, and she had heard of his group. He was a muggle, which didn't matter to her, and she was attracted to his artistic side. And, like any relationship, it had started out happily enough. Tonks was able to ignore the drinking and the drugs, rationalizing that it was all just a part of the lifestyle. Lately, different thoughts had started to creep into her head. Is this what it's always going to be like?  
  
She sighed and smiled, being her normal cheerful self. "Sorry, Marcus. Besides, I've got to head out soon anyway. There's a meeting tonight at headquarters."  
  
"A meeting tonight? I thought you were gonna stay and watch the band." He didn't trouble to conceal the disappointment in his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, love, it's mandatory."  
  
"What's it about?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
She laughed. "Come on, you know I can't tell you that. It's just a meeting of the Order. I'm sure it's nothing big."  
  
"Than just blow it off, Nymph, I was hoping to spend time with you after practice."  
  
She had long ago given up on trying to get him to call her by her last name. "You know I can't. Mandatory is mandatory. Where did I leave my bag? Oh, it's over there..." She walked across the room to retrieve her purse, accidentally knocking over a kick drum on her way. The drum, on its way down, upturned a symbol set, which collided with Marcus's shiny new bass guitar, propped up on the wall and sent it smashing down on to the cement floor.  
  
"OH! I'm sorry!" Tonks exclaimed as a stream of swear words came from the other band members at the inadvertent abuse to their equipment.  
  
Marcus looked down at his guitar, lying dented on the floor. "Jesus Christ, Nymph! Could you be any clumsier? Trampling about like a bloody cow... Look at my guitar!"  
  
"I said I was sorry!"  
  
"Just get out. Go to your fucking meeting." He said, never taking his eyes off his instrument.  
  
"But Marcus, I..."  
  
"I said go!" He shouted, turning to her at last. "Just get out, fucking cow," he muttered under his breath, his attention turned back to his guitar.  
  
"Marcus...I'm sorry." She whispered, in shock. She tore her gaze off him, and slipped out the door, unshed tears stinging in her eyes.  
  
She arrived at 12 Grimauld Place, to meet the usual crowd. There was Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alabastor Moody, Mungdus Fletcher, Severus Snape, Dedalus Diggle and Remus Lupin. She said hi to everyone as she made her way inside, keeping her face turned slightly so that any residual pinkness would go unnoticed.  
  
"Would you like a spot of tea, dear? You're looking a bit peaky."  
  
Tonks smiled at Mrs. Weasley. Nothing ever got past her. "Sure, Molly, I'd love some."  
  
"Good. Remus was just making some. Go and tell him you want a cup."  
  
Obediently she pushed the kitchen door open to find Remus preparing tea around the stove. He was a tall, thin man, with soft ash brown hair, dressed in shabby grey robes that did not manage to detract from his kind, prematurely lined face. He smiled when he saw her, adding further warmth to his handsome, benevolent features. "Evening, Tonks."  
  
"Wotcher, Remus," she said rather more quietly than she would have normally. She straightened in attempt to recover some normalcy, hoping he hadn't noticed her tone or ruddiness in her face. "Er, is there enough for one more?"  
  
"Of course." With a wave of his wand he conjured up another cup on the tray. "It's all ready."  
  
"I'll get it!" Tonks exclaimed, eager to be of help. She grabbed the tray readied herself to carry it to the meeting room before she tripped over the untied laces of her combat boots, yelped and fell spectacularly onto the floor, the tray and it's tea cups crashing along with her, hot tea spraying all over the room.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She felt like crying again. Why did she always have to be such a klutz?  
  
"Are you ok?" Lupin asked, concerned as he helped her up, clearing up the mess with a simple 'repairo', and the teacups returned unharmed with their contents on the tray.  
  
She couldn't help but blush, knowing the whole of the Order has probably heard her latest manifestation of clumsiness. This fear was realized as a wary Mrs. Weasley came bustling into the kitchen, to find Tonks with Lupin, his arm still around her waist to steady her.  
  
"Oh my. Are you alright, dear?"  
  
"Yeah, Molly. I just dropped the tea tray." She admitted sheepishly.  
  
"Well, come on, you two, we're starting soon." And she left the kitchen.  
  
"Did you hurt yourself?" Lupin questioned, motioning at a red patch left on her leg, just above her knee. She had noticed the scalding pain but hoped he hadn't noticed. "Here, let me." He gently placed two fingers onto the burn, causing her heart to leap into her throat. She had had a schoolgirl crush on him for ages, since she met him several years ago as he was a friend of her cousin Sirus. He healed her with a few whispered words. "That's better, isn't it?" He caught her eye and smiled, picking up the tray and she followed him into the meeting room. Everyone was gathered.  
  
Dumbledore himself was there to lead. The topic of tonight's gathering was to learn about a newly developed spell called the Summons. Dumbledore created this spell especially for members of the Order of Phoenix, because of what happened to Arthur Weasley last year. If Harry had not seen him be attacked in a vision, Arthur might have not been discovered in time. When preformed, the spell would summon a member of the Order. It was a surprisingly complicated bit of wand work.  
  
Witches and wizards zipped around the room as they all practiced the spell. The meeting was only over when Dumbledore was finally convinced that they had all got the gist of it. Some like Kingsley had mastered it straight away while some like Dedalus Diggle took longer to master it. Tonks had grasped the concept, but kept sending her intended in the wrong direction. Eventually, the crowd waned and left just Lupin and Tonks, who was determined to perfect this.  
  
"It's more of a wave and flick, try that. And the incantation, drop your voice a little." Lupin stood behind her. He covered her wand hand with hers, correcting her movements. "See? Wave and flick." She paid attention and tried to ignore the warmth and roughness of his hand. "Once more," he said, guiding her hand. "Wave and flick."  
  
"I think I got it, Remus. Stand across the room, let me practice myself."  
  
He crossed the room, folded his arms and waited. She closed her eyes, her face screwed up in concentration. "SUMMONS!"  
  
This time it has worked properly and Lupin raced to her side. The spell worked, not totally unlike like a summoning charm for use on humans, but it send a strong message to the recipient that they were in demand.  
  
"Very good, Tonks! You've got it!" He said encouragingly when she had summoned him across the room for the third time. This time, she had gotten a bit enthusiastic, and called him a little closer than she had meant to. She could smell his enchanting scent; almost feel the teasing bristle of his chin. He seemed to have noted this, and backed away. Did he seem reluctant to, or was it her wild imagination getting the better of her? "I think that's enough for tonight." He said softly, still standing rather close to her. "You've done very well."  
  
"Thanks." She replied nervously, his proximity screwing up the processings of her brain.  
  
"It's late," he said, checking his pocket watch. "Can I walk you home?"  
  
"That's ok, Remus, I remember the way." She joked with him, but she was intrigued by his offer.  
  
She wished him a good evening, and set out into the hot, drizzly London night.

Writer's Note-That's it for now. Please review, and i'll post again soon.


	2. Muggles & Malignancy

Chapter Two-

Tonks made her way back to her small flat, on the top floor of a three-story building. It was in a quiet area, which she complained was boring, but secretly treasured the privacy it allowed her. She unlatched her door and breathed in, confusion flittering around her. It certainly had been an interesting day. She had a minor mishap that caused Marcus to really tell her off, and she didn't know why he was acting like such a jerk-off. And Lupin...oh boy. Her crush on him sure hadn't gone away.  
  
But what could that bring, she thought, as she had thought a hundred times before; what would it be like to be with Remus Lupin. She was sure everyone would think that she was being a silly little girl, if she let it out that she fancied him. What could a mature, dignified man like Remus ever see in a punker with pink hair?  
  
She wandered around her flat dreamily, coming not so accidentally across a very special memento. It was a photograph of the members of the Order, taken shortly after it was reformed. It was significant because Lupin had put his arm around her, and the picture was taken before she began to blush. She valued the photograph so much that she displayed it on the mantle above her fireplace, so she could look at it whenever she walked by.  
  
Nymphadora thought of that moment, of him, and of things she had only dreamed about, dancing a sort of waltz, lost in the bliss of fantasy.  
  
She was jarred back into reality by a loud bang on the door. She jumped in surprise, but quickly remembered she was a witch, and a trained Auror. She went to the door and used a spell to determine who was on the other side.  
  
Marcus. She groaned and threw open the door, ready to tell him off when she saw him standing there with a fistful of roses. Purple roses. Her favorite.  
  
"Nymph? I have to apologize, please, I was such an asshole. Can I come in ?" He extended the flowers to her. She took them.  
  
Rather numbly, she stood aside and welcomed him in. Marcus showing up at her door with a gift had thrown her completely off. This explanation had better be good.  
  
They sat down on her orange paisley couch, her boyfriend looking pitiful. She had heard this spiel before, and he always seemed to sway her back. She didn't even know how he managed to do it. One minute, she was swearing to herself she'd deck him if he ever dared to come near her again, the next, she remembered what a sweet guy he was, all the cute little details about how they first met, and all the reasons they should stay together. Something in her just hated to give up on anything, even a relationship that was going nowhere. He apologized, and she had accepted.  
  
Back at Grimauld Place, Lupin paced around his room where he had moved in last year. He took a vacancy at the top of the staircase, where several accommodations had been made for his monthly transformation. Walking about his space, he willed himself not to think of her. It didn't work. It was no use. No matter how much he reprimanded, berated, or disapproved of himself, he couldn't help it. He had a thing for Nymphadora Tonks. I'm an old fool, he thought, to think that such a pretty young woman could ever take an interest in an old werewolf like me.  
  
He had always liked Tonks. She was so bright and happy, that he found it near impossible not to be cheerful when she was around. Even her clumsiness he found endearing, when she was apologizing profusely for whatever mayhem she had caused.  
  
He recalled how proud he was the day she became an Auror. The first time she fought along side him was monumental. He stopped seeing her as his best friends baby cousin, and started seeing her as what she really had been all along; an equal. Realizing this had only fueled his unbidden thoughts.  
  
Remus Lupin stared out the window into the blazing night. He closed his eyes and inhaled, taking in the essence of latent rain. After but a moment of tranquility, a panicked thought raced through his mind. Had she made it home ok? He had raced downstairs to the kitchen fire before his strong rational side regained control, saying to him, I'm sure she's fine. She's a capable young lady, I'm sure she doesn't need an old man like you checking up on her. Then a voice crept into his head, the careless voice of Sirius. His friend. 'Go on. You don't need to think, just feel. If you want to do it, than do it.'  
  
And Lupin sunk his hand into the pile of floo powder.  
  
Back at Tonk's flat...  
  
"By the way, love, what were you doing when I got here? You looked all lovey-dovey." Her eyes strayed to the photograph on the mantle. Before he could make any astute connections, Lupin's head appeared in the fireplace. Marcus, who was not really used to such occurrences, yelped in surprise. Tonk's emotions ran asunder, like an excitable sprinting puppy, keenly unaware that it was about to run out of leash, she remembered that Marcus was there.  
  
"Oh! Wotcher, Remus!"  
  
"Evening, Tonks. Just calling to see that you've made it home safely. I didn't realize you had company. I'm sorry to bother you." He bowed and removed his head from the fireplace, returning completely to Grimauld Place, feeling completely stupid.  
  
He left before she had the chance to say goodbye, disappointment was painted all over her heart shaped face.  
  
"Who the hell was that git?" Marcus interrogated, not failing to notice the longing in her eyes, clear blue today.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, just another member of the Order." She tried to be vague. She tried not to reveal anything. He followed the path of her eyes to the photograph on the mantle and he made the connection.  
  
"You fancy that old man?" He asked, his voice dangerously quiet.  
  
"What? No, Remus just works with us in the Order. He's just a friend." Her valiant, but nonetheless lame attempt to mask her feelings failed miserably, as even Marcus could identify the emotions working behind her eyes.  
  
"I see. And he's a wizard?"  
  
"Of course. A brilliant wizard, he used to teach at Hogwarts. He helped me through my Auror training."  
  
Marcus unconsciously cracked his knuckles. An issue was surfacing, an issue as old as their relationship. He loved her, but why couldn't she just be normal?  
  
"Nymph...Tonks, isn't there something else you can do besides being an Auror, besides being in this Order?"  
  
A familiar anger flashed up inside her, that he was dredging up this old argument. Seeing the sparks about to fly, he hurried up to explain himself. "You know I don't mind you being magical. It's just that what you do is so dangerous! I'm sure you could find a safer job. There's an opening at the guitar shop, I know you like music."  
  
Tonks made every effort to steady herself, before starting the speech she'd repeated for him so often it was starting to sound like a recording. "Marcus, I am a witch. I appreciate your concern about my job, but I have worked hard to get to where I am now, and I cannot, will not give it up. Voldemort is back. There is a war coming, we have got to be ready!"  
  
"THERE IS NO WAR!" Marcus exploded, on his feet. "Do you see a war, has the Queen been notified? Where are the armies, the ships, the soldiers? You talk about this damn war like it's coming tomorrow, and there is no war!" He panted, having spat out at her with all his feeling, expelling all that he had pent up. Her face went uncommonly stiff.  
  
"No war that you can see."  
  
He had never heard her say anything so cold before.  
  
"None that I can see? Because I'm a...what do you call us? Because I'm a muggle?"  
  
She softened a fraction. "I didn't mean it like that..."  
  
"That's exactly how you meant it. Please, Nymph, give it up. Forget the war. Just stay with me. Join our world."  
  
Why didn't he understand? She was duty-bound to the Order of Phoenix. It stood for everything she believed in, she could never turn her back on that.  
  
"I can't, Marcus. I'm sorry."  
  
He stared at her a long time, almost as if trying to commit her mutable features to memory. "Fine. If that's the way you feel, if you won't meet me halfway, then I'm gone." He walked out the door, Tonk's calling after him.

Writer's Note- Hey, thank's for reading. Now how 'bout a review? Please? They make me so happy.


	3. Treachery & Turmoil

Writer's Note- Just to warn you, this is the second to last chapter that I have planned for this story. Wasn't meant to be really long. Enjoy

Chapter Three- Treachery & Turmoil

At The Hangman's Hideaway in London...

Not long after they started dating, Tonk's revealed to him her true identity. She was not your average girl, she was a witch. He took it well, believed her, still wanted to be with her, and vowed to keep her secret. Touched by his loyalty, she decided it would be alright to show him her favorite club. It was, of course, known only to the wizarding world. The Hangman's Hideaway was less family orientated than the Three Broomsticks, and more modern than the Hog's Head. It attracted a diverse following, and boasted live music and dancing every weekend. It was a natural home for a wild child like Tonk's. Her bubblegum pink hair blended in perfectly. Being her preferred haunt, it felt right to want to share it with her boyfriend. They filled the place with good memories. Marcus approached it now with jealousy and spite.

He sat down at the bar and began throwing them back. He had a decent buzz going went he saw a man walk in with long, silver blonde hair, cold grey eyes, and a slow drawling voice he heard as he past. "The Dark Lord was quite pleased to hear of my new parole. Now that I'm released from Azkaban, I am once more free to assist him." He said this to his shorter, thicker companion whom he called Crabbe. They made their way to the back of the club, and sat at a private table.

It took a few more drinks and sometime to process what he overheard, and an ugly plot began to form in his head. After on last beer, Marcus got up and searched for the men he had seen earlier. He found them conversing. He approached the table, and was eyed disdainfully.

"Hey. I got something to say to you."

Lucius Malfoy sensed what he was, and looked up at him with disgust etched in his face. "We've nothing to hear from you, muggle."

"Oh. But I think you'll be interested in this."

He pulled up a chair, and preceded to tell the Death Eaters everything he knew about the Order of Phoenix.

Tonk's Flat-

Nymphadora lay crumpled up on her paisley orange couch, hugging a tattered velvet covered pillow. Why did he have to be such an ass? Why did she keep trying to make it work? She was a brave girl, a professional, trained to handle all sorts of tricky situations, why couldn't she get out of a simple, bad relationship? Through bleary eyes, she focused on the fireplace, where hours before, Lupin had appeared. What would he say of her idiocy? She let her head fall into the softness of the cushions, and she fell asleep wary that she was on duty again tomorrow night.

The following morning, she got up, dressed, and left for work at the Ministry, her combat boots thunking miserably as she treaded down the hall.

It was a rough day at work, brightened only by quips from her coworker, Kingsley Shacklebolt. The day finally ended, and she made her way home for a solitary dinner. Her mind elsewhere, she burnt it and threw her effort away in disgust. After wafting most of the smoke out the window, she set out for number 12 Grimauld Place, to start her shift for the Order.

An odd rhythm set her when she walked down the dark bepuddled streets, as it always did when preparing for duty when only she and Remus were on. Normally, she would be excited at the prospect of being alone with him, but tonight, that thrill was weighted by her lingering misery from her most recent fight with Marcus.

If she had been alert, she might have noticed. If she hadn't been distracted, she might have heard. She was only blocks from number 12 when it happened.

They came from the shadows unbidden. They appeared with purpose, wands raised.

Malfoy and Crabbe had their eyes on Tonks. "EXPELLIARMUS!"

With lightning honed instincts, she whipped around and dodged the spell, which hit the building behind her, knocking bricks loose. She rapidly sent a counter, which they dodged in turn. With a start, she recognized her attacker.

"Malfoy! Crabbe! What are you doing here?" She demanded. They laughed mirthlessly. Crabbe sent a stunning spell, and she wasn't quick enough this time, it hit her in the arm, and it went numb. She gasped in pain, but managed to defend herself. "Impedimenta!" It worked and their approach was slowed.

One person was not affected by this, for he had remained in the background, but came forward now. Marcus. He affronted with a bundle of ropes, his affect oddly slack and blank.

"Marcus!" She moaned. "What have you done to him?"

"Ah, Nymphadora. Your charming muggle friend has volunteered a great deal of information. Like where you were heading tonight."

"No...he wouldn't!"

"He has. And if you work with us, you silly girl, we might spare your life," Malfoy drawled. "Give us the location of the Order of Phoenix!" He commanded. "IMPERIO!"

A second before, Tonks cried, "SUMMONS!" Her mind focused sharply. It did not stop Malfoy's unforgivable curse.

"Where is the Order of Phoenix?" Malfoy repeated determinedly. Tonks felt that wave of peace, of contentment that would continue if she only obeyed. But she would not.

"It's...in...your...pants!" She mustered resolutely, hoping against hope that her spell had worked, and help would be here soon.

Fire glinted in his cruel, grey eyes. "I TOLD YOU TO GIVE ME THE LOCATION OF THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX! TELL ME NOW! CRUCIO!"

A sharp, unrelenting pain coursed through every nerve of her body, and she fell to the ground. Her screams she contained inside. She would not give him the satisfaction. But the pain, the hurt, burned every cell, torturing her in a way she had never known. How she was compelled to tell him, it would be so easy, then the pain might stop. Tears streamed down her face as she writhed on the pavement.

She was just about to give in when he came flying in, alight. Aspiration flooded through her as Remus Lupin charged in on the scene, shouting and making a slashing movement with wand that knocked both Death Eaters off their feet. Finally, Tonks was released from her suffering, and the effect of the Cruciatus Curse ebbed away. Shaking slightly, she looked up to see them dueling. Crabbe had directed a spell that Lupin evaded the brunt of, but cut him across the cheek. He turned to her, "On three, love. One, two..."

"STUPIFY!" They cried in unison, and Malfoy and Crabbe went down, and this time they did not get up. Lupin rushed over to Tonks, who was on her feet but unsteady.

"I'm fine, Remus," she insisted. "Let's see to those two." She fortified herself and they marched over, Lupin keeping a diligent eye on his young partner.

He pointed his wand to the sky and sent blue and gold sparks, alerting Ministry Law Enforcement.

Marcus stumbled forward. "What have you done?" Tonks exacted, her tone shrill. "What have you told them?" Her voice rose more than an octave.

"Everything I knew. And they helped me to see the truth," he stated flatly. "You can kill me now, half-breed," he said to Lupin, "I've done my best to save you, Tonks."

"You idiot," she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. "You nearly had us killed."

"I was trying to make you see the truth. Besides, if you're not with me, then that's how I'd prefer you. Better dead than mixing with this crowd." With a nod, he indicated Remus. "Werewolf. That's right, I know what you are!" he spat.

"How could you." She trembled and raised her wand, but Lupin beat her to it, issuing an incantation to modify Marcus's memory. Stunned, he fell to the ground as two Ministry Aurors apperated by their sides.

Tonks collapsed into Remus's chest, and the Aurors attended to the remnants of the altercation. He led her aside and embraced her.

"It's ok, Tonk's, it's over."

Another Writer's Note- I think that was the first action scene I ever wrote. How was it? Guess what's coming up? If you guessed uber-fluff, then your right! ;) Please review!


	4. Love & Longing

Chapter Four

Warning- Contains potent super-fluff. Some users may experience extremely giddy feelings. Side affects include nausea. Do not mix with seriousness.

After the mess blocks from quarters was cleaned up, Remus accompanied Tonks back to number 12. He guided her into the drawing room, a protective arm around her shoulders. He set her down on the couch and sat beside her. The room had long been cleared of all dark magic, and finally took the appearance of a warm, hospitable chamber. The glow of the candles illuminated the rich tapestries and fine decorations. After some coaxing, Tonks removed her heavy boots, and dug her toes into the plush carpet. Their battle-torn cloaks hung by the door.

"Please tell me," he soothed. He had conjured up a hot cup of tea, which she had been able to hold steady after he mended her limp arm. She looked up into his asking amber eyes. If he could only know the pain she felt.

The Order of the Phoenix, mankind's last line of defense against Lord Voldemort and certain destruction, had nearly known complete compromise due to her own blindness.

Why did she have to be so stupid? Lupin would never have laid his trust in the wrong hands. Still, here he was, seeking an explanation, and it was the least she owed him.

"He was my boyfriend, Remus. I trusted him. I'm sorry. I know now that I shouldn't have."

She looked utterly miserable. Lupin sympathized, but was unsure of what to say. It wasn't wrong to trust people, but he couldn't help thinking that she could have been more selective. It bewildered him how Marcus had got her in the first place. A beautiful woman settling for a rock and roll addict who will treat her like rubbish. It made him shake his head. "Take your tea," he ushered.

She looked up at him properly for the first time that night, taking in the concern in his eyes, and the blood on his face from where Crabbe had caught him. "Oh, Remus! You're hurt!"

"It's nothing," he started, but Tonks had already raised her hand to his face to heal the cut, remembering the same incantation he had used on her yesterday in the kitchen. He repressed a gulp and repeated quietly, "Your tea."

She turned her attention to it and took a slow, strengthening sip. "I'm so sorry," she recanted. "If I had known that he would sell us out, I never even would have told him that I was a witch." She swallowed hard and looked up at him. "D'you think they'll let me stay in the Order?"

Her face took on such an earnest expression that it almost made him laugh. "If anything, you've done us a favor. Malfoy and Crabbe are back where they belong in Azkaban. He did use an unforgivable curse on you." He grimaced inwardly at the thought of her lying in agony on the street, and once more his pride surged that she had the power to fight it.

"I could have cost us everything," she confessed desperately. "I could have destroyed everything we've worked for, because I was stupid enough to trust him." Liquid salt dripped from her eyes, and she raised her hands to hide her reddened face, but Lupin reached up and grasped her hands, wiping her tears away.

"It's ok," he whispered. "It's ok. You are not the one who acted wrongly. It's human to trust, love. He is the one who made a mistake. Not you." He pulled her weeping body into him, caressing the back of her head and coddling her close. "It's ok. The Order is safe. You are safe." His voice and words transported her.

She laced her arms around him, internalizing his words. He rocked her back and forth gently in his strong arms. "He was a fool to let you go. And a fool to betray your trust. You are worth so much more than that, Tonks, you deserve so much better."

She absorbed this slowly and completely, lost in these new feelings of security.

"God knows if I was fortunate enough to have you, I wouldn't deliver such travesties upon you." He knew he was being reckless now but he didn't care. She was so close; her musk was interfering with his sensibilities.

Her own heart banged against her ribcage. He would be fortunate to have her? Nymphadora Tonks? The clumsiest witch in all of the United Kingdom? Thoughts stopped completely when she felt Lupin brush his cheek against hers, tracing the pads of his fingertips across her jaw line. How sweet was this movement, how tender this man could be. His amber eyes pierced her; he leaned in and set his forehead against hers.

"I'm so sorry, Remus," she murmured.

"There's no need to apologize," he reassured. "No damage has been done to the Order."

"I nearly told him..."

"You were under the Imperius Curse. And you fought it so well."

She dared to tangle her fingers in the shaggy hairs at the nape of his neck, feeling delightfully dizzier with every passing moment.

"Thanks for coming to my aid." She swallowed.

"You're spell worked perfectly. In fact, I think you have bewitched me."

"I-I have?"

"Yes. You know I care for you very much, Nymphadora."

"Tonks," she protested, barley audible.

"Tonks." He repeated softly, lacing his arms around her.

"It's you, isn't it?" She shed her breath, becoming lightheaded. "It's been you this whole time."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been by my side all this time," she murmured. Even since before Auror training. You've always been there. This whole time, it should have been you..." She let her voice trail off, realizing she didn't want him to hear what she wanted to say. A languished burning coursed through her veins.

"What should I have been?" Remus whispered, getting as close to her face as possible without touching, their noses a centimeter apart. He could feel the heat rising off her, explore the detail and intricacies in her irises, feel her sweet breath rush past his lips and sense her shaking ever so slightly. There was a pause; she respired in and out several times.

"With me," she confessed.

His response was to close the gap between them. With a small, swift motion he claimed her tenderly, sealing his mouth over hers. It was the sweetest she had ever been kissed, and she returned it completely, sighing into his mouth. Her heartbeat throbbed when she internalized what was happening. She was on the couch in her old great-aunts' drawing room, deeply kissing the most wonderful man she had ever met.

Lupin's blood surged beneath his skin. He felt strange, even amazing. Is this what it felt like to be alive? It was true that he had not led a happy life, burdened by lycanthropy, and surviving many of his closest friends. Is this what it's like to be happy? Is this euphoria? Yes, he thought. This is bliss, to be lost in the softness of her presence. He deepened the kiss, flooding his senses with her ambrosial essence. Then, he noticed something warm spread out from his thigh.

"Tonks?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes, Remus?" She breathed.

"You've dropped your tea."

And so she had. Quite distracted, she let it slip out of her hands and spill. Embarrassment swept over her, but they both laughed anyway. He cleared it with a wave of his wand, and placed his hands on either side of her face, looking intently into her eyes. He found something unfathomable there, something esoteric. He kissed her again and realized what that something was. A risible thought entered his mind. She was the one who was accident prone, but they were both accidentally in love.

Writer's Note- The last three lines is the title to a Counting Crows song. That's all I had planned for this story, but I may do more with Lupin & Tonks. Now it's time to review! Was this chapter sweet and moving, or did I bombard you with sap and cheesiness? Thanks for reading!


End file.
